


A new year, a new life

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, New Years, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and their newborn son together in New Years.





	A new year, a new life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Merlin blinked and realised that he had fallen asleep. He was really comfortable, half inclined on the sofa and covered with a soft blanket. He did not feel like moving at all. It took too much effort.

“Happy new year.”

Merlin smiled at the picture Arthur made. He stood in the middle of the living room with their three weeks old son held securely in his arms, rocking him gently. Merlin never grew tired of that. Whenever he saw Arthur holding their baby, he felt his heart melt.

“I felt asleep.”

“Yes, I noticed.”

The room was dimly lighted, with just a lamp on the corner switched on, and Merlin heard more than saw the smirk on Arthur’s face. 

Since the baby had arrived, none of them had been able to sleep much. They knew it was normal, but that did not make them less tired. A whole night of sleep seemed like science fiction. 

They had wanted to have a quiet New Year, after the fuss that had been Christmas. Tired as both were, Arthur had suggested staying home, but their families had been appalled at the idea. 

It had been Merlin’s suggestion, waiting together for the New Year. That had been their first holidays as parents, the first of many more. Of course in Merlin’s plan did not enter him missing the countdown until midnight. 

“I didn’t intend to,” said Merlin as he went towards his family. 

He kissed the child’s head softly and then Arthur’s lips.

“Happy new year to you too,” said Merlin, embracing his two boys.


End file.
